Homer Simpson
Background Homer juggles the roles of husband, father, safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, bowler, and dreamer, and makes it all look easy. But it wasn't always so easy for Homer J. Raised by his father, Abe, who tried to compensate for the absence of Homer's radical hippie mother, Homer graduated at the bottom of his high school class and managed to earn the distinction of being the longest-term entry-level employee at the plant. Together with his high school sweetheart, Marge Bouvier, Homer settled down in Evergreen Terrace, the nicest upper-lower-middle class section of Springfield, to raise his three precious children. Homer is fond of Duff Beer, donuts, Marge's pork chops and watching the Bee Guy on the Spanish channel. His dislikes include his boss, Mr. Burns, yard work and his neighbor, Ned Flanders. Personality Original Series Development in Springfield Bound Relationships Springfield Bound Simpson Family Others History Pre-Simpsons Series *mid 1950s - Homer Simpson is born. *1957 - Homer is given his first beer by his father, leading to a wagon accident caused by him and Barney Gumble. They promptly vow never to drink again. *1958 - Homer begins his first day of school. *1959 - Homer shoves a crayon up his nose, further lowering his mental capabilities. *1961 - Homer's mother leaves home to join a hippie group and evade the law. Homer is told by his father that she is dead. *1962 - Homer first meets Lenny, Carl, and Moe at Camp See-A-Tree. Homer also meet and shares his first kiss with a brunette girl (in actuality Marge Simpson). *1964 - Homer discovers the dead body of Waylon Smithers, Sr. at a quarry swimming hole, scaring him for life. *1965 - Homer first learns about "the birds and the bees" at the zoo. *1966 - Homer takes an after-school job as a one-man band. *1969 - Homer starts drinking beer on a regular basis. *1970 - Homer officially first meets Marge and begins dating her. *1977 - Homer and Barney go on "The Gong Show". *1978 - Homer and Marge get married, after she discovers she is pregnant. Homer attempts many different jobs in order to meet the needs of his family. *1979 - Homer is hired to work at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. He also becomes a father to Bart. *1980 - Homer, Marge, and Bart move to 742 Evergreen Terrace. The family first meet Ned and Maude Flanders. *1981 - Homer becomes a father to Lisa. In the same year, Homer, along with Skinner, Apu, and Barney form a barbershop quartet known as "The Be Sharps". *1984 - Homer sacrifices the money meant to buy an air condition (during a heatwave) to buy Lisa her first saxophone *1988 - Homer becomes cleared of his financial debts and quits the Nuclear Plant to pursue his dream job at Barney's Bowlarama. However, when Marge reveals the she is pregnant, Homer has to give up his dream job and get his old job to support his family. Homer becomes a father to Maggie. In the same year, Homer also eats the world's largest hoagie. Shinken Skill & Abilities D'oh Shinken This shinken skill is based off of many of Homer's past accomplishments, antics, blunders, and experiences. Because of the shinken's nature, the effects of Homer's attacks are often unpredictable. Attacks *'300 Strike': *'Homer Mad!': *'A Homer for All Seasons Barrage': **SNPP Homer, Mr. Plow Homer, Be Sharps Homer, Bigfoot Homer, Astronaut Homer, Dancing Homer, Pin Pals Homer, Vigilante Homer, Springshield Homer, Donut-Head Homer, Evil Homer, Monorail Conductor Homer, Sunday Best Homer, King-Sized Homer, Mr. X Homer, Springshield Homer, Fireman Homer, Pie Man, Prison Snitch Homer, Everyman Homer, Ice Cream Man Homer, Buddha Homer, Safety Salamander Homer, Santa Homer, Winter Olympics Homer, Hindu God Homer, Stonecutters Homer, etc. Additional Info Character Trait Basis *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Isshin Kurosaki (from Bleach) Character Tropes *Breakout Character: Being the the main character (and "pants-wearer" of the house) of the original series (among the Simpson five), and Bart being the original breakout character, their roles have switched. *Fat Comic Relief: *Distressed Dude: Homer is held captive in the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, as Burns' mind-control test subject. *Brainwashed: Until burns' order, Homer's brain is replaced an artificial machine, to collaborate with effects of the mind control chip implanted in his forehead. *"I Know You're in There Somewhere" Fight: The battle between Lisa and Nelson vs. Homer, when he is under mind-control. *You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry: This triggers Homer's Hulk Mode. *Unstoppable Rage: **Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: What Homer turns into when his inner demon kicks in/if you manage to piss him off when he is already in hulk mode/when Burns mortally wounds his son. **Kamehame Hadoken: Homer does a Family Kamehameha parody with Bart and Charlie to finish off Burns once and for all (blasting him into the cold void of space). Theme Songs *Homer's Theme - Baka Survivor (from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Mr. Plow Theme - Kanto Lady's Gang Alliance: Boboko and Patchimi (from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) *Hulk Homer - The Circuit (from Street Fighter III: Third Strike) Voice Actor Info *Dan Castellaneta Category:Specialist-Type Shinken Users Category:Impromptu H-Team